The invention relates to a vehicle with variable undercarriage geometry having elongated drive chain or roller support structures pivotally linked to the vehicle body.
A similar vehicle is known from German DOS No. 2231057. This vehicle is provided with motors for the propulsion and pivoting of the undercarriage, which motors are disposed within the vehicle body where they take up a substantial amount of the space available in the tub-like vehicle body. Also, the center of gravity of the vehicle is relatively high since any additional necessary equipment needs to be arranged above the drive motors which reduces the stability of the vehicle during operation. It would be advantageous if such a vehicle with variable undercarriage geometry would have a body free of any drive means such that all the space and area within the body would be usable.